


Wilbur gets cold

by okqyrachael



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddles, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, This is pure fluff, and they are not brothers in this, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okqyrachael/pseuds/okqyrachael
Summary: Fluff of Techno and Wilbur.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Wilbur gets cold

Wilbur lied in bed with his boyfriend Technoblade. It was cold outside with it raining and the windows barely being able to hold themselves together from the wind. Techno was a heavy sleeper as a pig-hybrid, but Wilbur was just a weak human who couldn't handle the cold. He pulled the comforter over top of himself to hopefully get more warmth. It didn't help, even with his soft pajamas and fluffy socks on still. The younger, pink-haired boy snored lightly, soothing the older boy, but it didn't make him any warmer.

The brown-haired boy leaned over to his boyfriend, trying to get some sort of warmth. He was trying not to wake him by not moving too much in the bed they shared. The younger was pushed all the way over to the other side, making it harder for the older, but he did his best.

 _"Wilbur?"_ Techno questioned, half-asleep to the moving person in the bed.

 _"Techno, I'm cold."_ The older admitted, reaching out to the other. 

Technoblade flipped himself over so he could now be facing Wilbur, his eyes trying to open to see the beautiful boy in the night, but mostly closed.

 _"Well come here then."_ He opened up his arms a bit, allowing Wilbur to climb into the warm spot of Techno's arms and chest.

Feeling at peace, they both decided to get some sleep. Wilbur only hearing the beat of his boyfriend's heart and his soft snores. And Techno feeling happy that he was able to cuddle his boyfriend for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is superrr short, but anyway, it's my first work. I hope you enjoyed it. They are also not brothers in this.
> 
> If anyone is uncomfortable with this, I will take it down straight away.


End file.
